


Ophanim

by amazing_spidey



Category: Trigun
Genre: also some au stuff happens to meryl too, an au where wolfwood is alive but not really, aye relationships’ll be added later tho, some manga stuff is here but it’s mainly anime based, there is. So much sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_spidey/pseuds/amazing_spidey
Summary: What do you get when you see your dead friend around your friends? Hijinks.Meryl’s had enough of this shit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ophanim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple meet blue hues, and it goes downhill from there.

_She didn’t see it coming. She couldn’t have in a million years. There was no way._

_She wished that she hadn’t._

It all started in the morning. Strange noises appeared from the hotel rooms—visitors reported objects falling out of place, ghastly howls from hallways, sometimes even _screaming_ occurred.

Some said that it was Vash the Stampede. . .some said that it was a ghost. Either way, most of them left a few days ago from the hotel, terrified by the oddness that plagued them. Meryl didn’t need to figure out that it wasn’t Vash. 

She _knew_ it was a certain ghost. 

“Ma’am. . .?,” Milly questioned, her head tilted slightly in worry. “You seem confused. Is everything alright. . ?”

”Hm? Oh, of course!”

The insurance woman assures her friend with the usual “ _nothing’s going wrong at all—even though people are saying that this place is haunted, which I don’t believe!_ ” schtick. Although still somewhat worried, Milly gives her a smile.

”Say, do you think Mr. Vash will arrive soon? We haven’t had breakfast yet!”

”He’s probably up to no good again. . .”

Still, she’d want to investigate it on her own. It almost as if she knows this one. . .she could feel it in her bones. Can it really be. . .is it _him_? A knock comes outside from the hotel room, and her friend goes to answer it.

”Hello!,” the familiar voice of the outlaw rang out.

”Hello!,” Milly replies back.

With a sigh, Meryl starts off with “hello—“ before she comes to a halt with her words.

Behind the tall outlaw, who carried donuts in one of his hands, was a taller man dressed in black. All she could make out from his face was the very same smile Vash wore; one of his hands was on his shoulder. 

The woman knew him from anywhere.

Purple meets blue hues, and it’s all downhill from there. The man quickly dodges eye contact with Meryl, his smile forming into a nervous grin that he couldn’t shake off of his face.

“I bought donuts to share with you two—hey, are you alright?”

Swiftly, she snaps out of it. He couldn’t see him— _feel_ him even? Neither could Milly. . .

”Oh, I’m fine! It’s just. . .I think this place being haunted is ridiculous, don’t you think?! Who in their right mind would haunt a place like this?!”

Vash, just as confused as Milly, tilts his head. Meryl groans loudly at this expression they both gave her, until. . . 

“Milly?”

”Yes, ma’am?”

”Do you mind if you and Vash could go eat the donuts outside of the room? Something just came up. . .I don’t feel that great.”

Just the sound of that alone still makes her worry. Nevertheless, Milly and Vash walk out of the hotel room safely—except for the spirt cloaked in his own way of fashion. He turns his head slowly, looking into her eyes again.

It hurts to see him. Those eyes look different. . .he looks so tired, and yet, she knew that he was the culprit behind the occurrences.

“. . .Mr. Priest—.”

” _Wolfwood_. For some reason, you have that habit.”

She’s so pissed, that even he could feel it.

”. . . ** _Wolfwood_**.”

The taller-than-most priest bows at her, the same black and purple eyes closing so that she won’t comment on them. Damn. . .she already knew from the start, most likely, that he was here. 

“. . .Meryl.”

In other words, she’s already had enough of this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfwood at the top of his lungs: DON’T FUCK WITH ME I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE
> 
> A A A A AA


End file.
